


Finger-Shaped Kisses

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Tony's a simple man, with simple needs — watching his boyfriends fuck each other to exhaustion is part of those.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89
Collections: The tuesday Celebration Flash





	Finger-Shaped Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparcina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/gifts).



> 💙💙💙💙

Peter's on his hands and knees, facing  Tony, trying to keep his eyes open as Stephen keeps fucking him just right. There are trembling hands holding onto his hips and the back of his thighs is on fire from slapping against Stephen's own every time the man thrusts again, hard, unforgiving, perfect. 

Tony smiles at him, he's been smiling the whole time, his lips only loosening when he curses — his hand is going up and down his cock, watching them have sex between his parted legs, on his bed, under his command. 

It's blissful, and Peter can't get enough. He's come three times already. He's oversensitive from absolutely everywhere. His skin feels raw and he's sure his cock would hurt if he tried jerking off, but he doesn't even need to do that. Not with the way Stephen aims for his prostate and hits it so often, so dead-on. 

"You two look so good like this." Tony sighs, and Peter feels Stephen bend and bear down on him in response, kissing the back of his neck as he forces him onto his forearms and still, he fucks him, his rhythm uninterrupted, maybe even stronger than before. 

The position allows him to go so deep Peter is tempted to feel his stomach for the evidence of his cock inside him, but all he can do is take it, and moan. 

"You're doing so well, Peter." Stephen whispers in his ear, and here it is, another orgasm Peter can feel building up in his loins as he curls his toes and turns his head just enough for Stephen’s lips to brush his sweaty cheek. 

He gasps, "Don't stop."


End file.
